Gone, but will she return?
by brucas-naley-clace3
Summary: Nathan comes home to find out from Taylor that Haley left, Nate is heartbroken. The question is will she return, and if she does how will the gang react? Will they welcome her or shun her? My first Fanficton! hope it doesn't suck.. please leave reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Nathan burst through the door yelling her name,

"Haley!" He saw his sister-in law Taylor walk out of his and Haley's bedroom door holding a blue sweater and his heart literally broke when she looked up at him with sad eyes and said,

"She's gone Nate." And then Taylor walked past him, grabbed her bag and left.

Nathan barely registered the door close behind him. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe as there was already a Haley sized hole in his heart. _She's gone. _He thought in despair,_ she's really gone. _Nathan sank down to the floor against his wall and all he could think was, _it's my fault. _He had gave her an ultimatum and she chose Chris. _So much for always and forever. _He looked up to the small table that they had against they're wall and saw the first gift he had ever given her, a plastic bracelet that he had found on their first tutoring session. He grabbed the bracelet and fingered it in his hands and he felt tears brimming in his eyes and he blinked them away. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, he stayed there for a moment before getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge and going to the couch, on his way there he stopped at his wedding pictured, he picked it up a brought it with him to the couch.

He sat down and took a big swig of his beer and sat there staring at his wedding photo and he felt the tears come back to his eyes and this time he let them fall. He sat there staring at Haley in the photo where she looked so beautiful in his eyes. He set his beer down after drowning the last bit of and still he stared at her as if it could somehow bring her back to him, of course he knew that was not possible and that Haley was most likely on the tour bus with Chris right now.

He finally put the photo down as he could not bare to look her as the pain in his chest was getting worse. So now he was staring at a wall, he didn't know how this was better but he couldn't help it he was lost already and he didn't have a clue what to do. He thought about calling Luke but he didn't want to see anyone right now or talk for that matter.

But, the outside world didn't seem to get that as of that moment the door started to open slowly, Nathan didn't hear it as he was lost in another world, Haley clouding his thoughts.

He was pulled out of his reveries when he heard a quiet male voice behind him,

"Nate, what happened man?" Nathan turned around as saw the voice was coming from his brother.

(LUCAS POV)

Lucas had rushed over to his little brother's apartment after he got a visit from Haley's older sister Taylor. He had been confused to see her at his door, and that confusion only increased when she saw the sad look on her face when she said "You need to go see Nathan, he needs you right now, even if he doesn't know it,"

When he got there he opened the door slowly and saw Nathan sitting there staring off into space with an empty beer bottle on the table and a picture of him and Haley on the wedding day sitting in front of him and Lucas was heartbroken when he saw the sad, hurt, broken face on his brother. He quietly walked in and closed the door noticing that Nathan didn't even realize he was there, he stayed quiet for a moment before asking the question that has been bugging him since he saw Taylor on his front porch.

"Nate, what happened man?" and Nathan slowly turned around and said with a broken voice,

"Luke, she's gone, she left with Chris, and it's all my fault,"

Lucas's heart broke again as he heard his brothers voice crack and went to him and pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "She'll come back Nate, I know it,"


	2. Let the game heal you

**(LUCAS'S P.O.V)**

Lucas had packed a little bag of stuff for his brother and brought him home with him with surprisingly little to no protest from Nathan who was completely heartbroken and didn't seem to care where he was going.

Lucas didn't like the idea of his little brother being all alone right now and didn't want him wallowing in that apartment where everything would remind him so much of Haley.

He threw Nathan's bag in his truck then heading back inside, when he got in he saw Nathan on the couch staring at his phone, he was about to tell him not to call her when he saw he was looking at pictures, he sighed and said, "Come on Nate, I got a bag for you in my car, let's get you away from your apartment for a little bit,"

Nathan looked up from his phone and murmured okay and got up and followed his brother out the door.

**(NATHAN'S P.O.V)**

Nathan felt numb, in a span of 6 hours, his wife and him got into a fight, he gave her an ultimatum and then stormed out, she left, he came back and at first felt overwhelming amounts of pain, of heartbreak, but now he felt numb it had only taken 1 hour for him not to be able to take that pain anymore and he now felt numb and he just didn't care, it was like the joy of life was just gone, which she was.

He was now sitting in Luke's truck with him going to his place to stay as his brother didn't want him alone in his apartment. He was actually glad to leave as he didn't think he could bare to spend the night there knowing his Haley wouldn't be in their bed with him. He realized the truck had stopped and Luke was getting out of the truck so he quickly followed. When he got out he realized they weren't at Lucas's house but that they were at the river court.

"Luke, man what are we doing here?" and then he noticed the faded orange basketball in his brothers hands.

"Do you remember when I hurt my shoulder in that car crash?" He continued when he saw Nathan nod, "Well do you remember what you said to me?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet.

"You said you just have to play though the pain, and one day you'll realize it doesn't hurt as much and then you'll realize it's not there anymore, listen Nate, I realize it hasn't been long and it's only been a couple hours but I see how much pain you're in, it's written all over your face. But this game, I believe it has the power to heal you, or at least take a bit of pain away even for a few moments, so what do you say little brother? Want to play a little one on one?"

Nathan thought for a moment about what Lucas had said and realized that was all he wanted and he realized he wasn't numb, he just hurt so much he just didn't register all of it at first, but now that he knows, he can feel the immense pain and all he wants to be is free of it, if even for a moment. So he looks up and says, "I hurt a lot right now Luke,"

"I know," he replies and passes the ball to him and the two brothers begin to play the game they both love so much and Lucas was right, the game does have the power to heal you, even if for a moment.


	3. Brooke and Peyton

**(LUCAS'S P.O.V)**

**-3 WEEKS LATER-**

Nathan was sleeping on the couch when Lucas walking into the living room. It had been three weeks since Haley had left, and that sad broken look that Lucas first saw that night Haley left, still remained, even when Nathan was in a deep sleep. Of course Nathan wore his "tough guy" mask at school, at least he tried. Lucas could read his brother like he was an open book and so could Brooke and Peyton. Only they could see through his "tough guy" façade, but it seemed nobody else could. They were the only ones who could see how lost Nathan seemed without Haley, even Tim who was Nathan's suppose of "best friend" could not see how much he hurt. Lucas felt worried about Nathan, ever since Haley left on tour he had been staying with Lucas. For the first week Nathan didn't go to school and just stayed on Lucas's couch and probably still would have been doing that if it hadn't of been for Brooke and Peyton.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Nate! Come on man, get up!" Lucas yelled at his brother for the tenth time this morning as he walking through the door of the living room where Nathan was currently passed out on the couch. Nathan just groaned and threw the pillow he had been laying his head on, at Lucas and put his head back down._

_Lucas ducked out of the way and walked up to Nathan and sat down at the edge of the bed and said softly, "You can't jeopardize your future like this man, and there's a game tonight you know, and you know Whiteys rule, you can't play if you skip class, so come on man, it's not worth it," Lucas immediately regretted his last words as he quickly jumped up from the couch and back a few steps up with his hands in the air, he didn't mean what he said but he immediately realized how Nathan would take it. He would think he was saying Haley wasn't worth it and in Nathans mind Haley was worth anything. _

"_Oh god, Nate, I'm sorry man, I didn't me.." He was cut off as Nathan leaped up from the couch a sucker punched him in the eye. Lucas cried out in pain but didn't hit Nathan back, he swore quietly under his breath, he should have seen this coming, He looked up and saw Nathan looking angry as hell and then he said with anger shaking his voice, "SHE'S MY WIFE LUKE! OF COURSE SHE WORTH IT! I LOVE HER OKAY? AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL THAT SHE LEFT BUT SHES WORTH IT!"_

"_I'm sorry Nate, I didn't mean it like that, and of course she is."_

"_Ya, I'm sorry to, that looks like it hurts,"_

"_It's alright man, but I have to get to school now, and you might want to think about coming,"_

_Then Lucas walked out the door and climbed into his Truck and drove off to Tree Hill High and met Brooke and Peyton in the Parking Lot._

"_Hey Broody!" Brooke says when he reaches them and gives him a hug._

"_Hello Pretty Girl, Hello Peyton," Lucas replies with a smile._

"_Hey Luke, what happened to your eye?" Peyton says._

"_Nathan,"_

"_He hit you!?" Brooke said in shock and at the same time Peyton said worriedly "Are you okay?"_

_Lucas chuckled at the two girls and said "Ya he did, but I'm fine now though, but I don't think he is, he's skipping….. again," Lucas saw the girls faces go to from worried to irritated to worried and irritated all in 5 seconds._

_**(BROOKES P.O.V)**_

_Lucas chuckled and said "Ya he did, but I'm fine now though, but I don't think he is, he's skipping….. again," _

_Brooke was worried, that was the second week he would be out skipping and she wasn't having it. She was going to get him and drag his ass to school whether he liked or not. When she looked at her best friend Peyton's face she knew she was thinking the same thing so they looked back forward and went and got back in her car as they were about to pull out of the lot Brooke heard Luke yell at them, "Where you girls going?" _

_Brooke looked over her shoulder and smiled then said "To help a heartbroken guy get his ass to school," then she pulled out and they made their way to Lucas's house to get Nathan._

_When they got there they opened the door to see Nathan once again past out on the couch._

"_Phew, something smells ripe in here," Peyton whispered crinkling her nose._

"_Ugh, P. Sawyer I think it might be hotshot over there. Whens the last time you think he took a shower?" _

"_I don't know," Then Peyton gave Brooke an evil smile, "But I think it's time he had one, don't ya think,"_

_Brooke laughed at Peyton and said jokingly "Your funeral," Then she laughed quietly again, "This should be fun,"_

_Brooke watched as Peyton dashed into the kitchen and decided she wanted in, so she followed and saw her friends grab to glasses out of the cupboard and fill them up with cold water, she then walked up to Brooke and gave her one and said "I knew you couldn't resist," Brooke laughed and nodded at her and then the two tiptoed back into the room and behind the couch and then Brooke whispered "One.. Two.. THREE!" and the two dumped the water on Nathans head._

_Nathan leaped up from the couch fuming yelling at Brooke and Peyton when he saw them "WHAT THE HELL!" _

_Brooke stepped around the couch and put her hands on her hips and said simply "You stink,"_

_This surprised Nathan and he sputtered out "W-w-what?"_

"_You heard me Nathan, You stink so get your lazy ass over to the bathroom and take a shower NOW," Brooke said in a commanding voice._

_Nathan who was still shocked over getting woken up and insulted walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, and Brooke yelled after him, "Don't even think of just waiting till we leave to go back on the couch because were staying!"_

_Brooke and Peyton collapsed in giggles on the couch when they heard Nathan swear loudly from the bathroom and the water turn on. _

"_Good job B. Davis but I have to go, I got a History Test second period and I don't know how long he will be,"_

"_That's okay P. Sawyer, here take my car, I'll get Nathan to take me back, I saw his car in the driveway, Lucas must have brought it over here for him,"_

_Peyton nodded and then gave a little laugh, "Nice plan Brooke, and thanks, I'll see you later," Then she walked out the door._

_Brooke decided she would help Nate move along with getting ready to go to school, even if he didn't know he was going yet so she went to his bag Luke had packed for him and got him some clean clothes out and got his school back out and packed it with his books. She then cleaned up the living room area as it was becoming somewhat of a pig sty. She heard the shower turn off so she grabbed the clothes she picked out and knocked on the door and yelled "Nathan! I have your clothes so open the damn door and take them!" A second later a muscular arm creeped out of the small opening of the door and grabbed the clothes. "And Nate, hurry up!" Brooke said impatiently._

_She walked back to the kitchen and few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and Nathan walk into the kitchen. She smiled and said "Morning Hotshot,"_

"_What the hell Brooke," Nathan said tiredly _

"_It's time to get back to school so come on, I already packed your bag so let's go and don't even argue or I'll come over there and beat your ass, and plus I need a ride, since Peyton has my car," Brooke then walked over to Nathan while grabbing his bag and keys, then grabbing his arm pulling him towards the door with him protesting the whole way._

"_Nate, will you shut up? You have to go to school, even if you don't want to so suck it up and go, I know you miss Haley but blowing off school isn't going to bring her back to you, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but it's true." Brooke said hotly._

_Nathan sighed then looked at Brooke and said somberly "I know, I just don't see the point in going to school right now,"_

"_Nathan, Haley wouldn't want you to stay at home ditching school,"_

"_So it always has to be Haley's way not mine?"_

"_No it has to be a compromise, but right now it's my way so GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" _

_**(NATHAN'S P.O.V)**_

_Nathan nodded and got in the car and they drove to the high school and once there they rushed off to their respective classes. When Nathan got to his second class of the day he went and sat with Lucas._

_Lucas looked at him and smirked knowingly, "Did the Brookie Monster get to ya Nate?" he said jokingly but all he could be was overjoyed that he was there. _

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_


	4. The Question is, will she return?

**(NATHAN'S P.O.V)**

Nathan woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up to find it was Karen, he smiled sheepishly at her and sat up, she hadn't said anything about him staying there the past few weeks but he was still embarrassed that he didn't want to go home and now here she was waking him up on her couch.

"Hey Karen, did I um, sleep in?"

She smiled sweetly at him and said in a soft voice, "No Nathan, Lucas just wanted me to wake you up now and give you this," she handed him a piece of paper folded in half.

He smiled at her and told her thank you and when she left he opened it and read it.

_Little Brother,_

_Meet me at the River court in 20, I have something important to tell you._

_-Lucas._

Nathan wondered what Luke had to tell him and why he couldn't just call or text him if he couldn't come back to his house, but Nathan decided that if he wanted to know he should go to the river court like his brother asked, so he got up and showered and got dressed to go to the court.

Once he got there he didn't see Luke or anybody there, Nathan shook his head and thought _of course Luke is going to be late._ He parked his car and got out to wait on the bleachers. He went to the top and saw a piece of folded paper taped to the bench. Curious he peeled the tape of the note and read it.

_Hey Nathan, _

_So surprise, I'm not coming, we just thought it's about time you came back here and played._

_There's a ball hidden in the bush. _

_Play,_

_-Lucas, Brooke, Peyton._

Nathan smiled and then he smiled at the fact he smiled, something he hadn't found a reason to in 3 weeks. His friends were really something.

He took off his sweater and went to find the ball that Luke had said was in the bush and after looking for 5 minutes he found it. He went back to the court and did what his friends told him to, he played.

* * *

Almost two hours had gone by since Nathan had been playing at the River Court and to him those hours seemed like minutes. When he played it was like nothing could touch him and he could turn off his mind and just play, it was peaceful for him to be alone and play, of course that peacefulness was just about to get interrupted.

Nathan bent over to catch his breath and when he heard someone walking onto the court. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat and the pain came back full blast to his heart.

"Hales," He breathed out. He couldn't believe she was here, she had come back, but the question was why? Nathan hoped the answer was him.

She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes, and Nathan resisted the urge to go over there and hug her and tell her he forgave her for leaving, but he wouldn't do that, he couldn't because the truth was, that that wasn't true, and then she took a step towards him and he couldn't help but flinch and step back.


	5. Chapter 5

**(HALEY'S P.O.V)**

As Haley walked up to the River Court she saw Nathan playing basketball, just the sight of him made her heart ache.

Since the day she left she had gotten 4 voice mails from her friends, and it wasn't that she missed their calls it's that she saw them and couldn't bring herself to answer them. The first call was Lucas, he had sounded hurt that she didn't say goodbye to anyone and had left Nathan the way she did. The second call was from Peyton, she was extremely pissed and she was ranting at Haley for the way she left Nathan. The third call was Brooke, she also sounded hurt about not getting a goodbye. Almost two weeks after she had left she got another call from Brooke, one that she couldn't bring herself to answer but listened to the voice mail. That call from Brooke had sounded a lot different than the first one, this call from Brooke was angry, she went on about how mad she was about what Haley was doing to Nathan and how hurt he was and Brooke had still been practically yelling at Haley when the time had gone out for her message. Haley had cried when she got that last message, knowing how she had hurt her friends and most importantly Nathan. She had had her first show that night and she had played her heart out and she was good, but when she got off stage she immediately got into a limo and left. She had realized on stage that none of that was worth losing everything that was important to her and that none of that meant anything if she couldn't share it with Nathan, she had let a single tear run down her face before she wiped it away and didn't start to cry in till she got to her hotel room and then she packed her bag and booked a plane to Tree Hill.

When she got here she immediately went to the one place she was sure she could find one of her Scott men, the River court, and she did find one, the most important one, Nathan.

When she reached the pavement Nathan was bent over breathing hard trying to catch his breath, and when he stood back up, she looked into the eyes of the man she loved and saw hurt, pain and loss in them and her heart broke knowing that she was the cause of that and she had to look away. Then she heard him say, "Hales," in a hushed voice, and she looked back into his eyes and that's all it took for the tears to start brimming in her eyes.

She couldn't take the distance between them anymore and she took a hesitant step forward and Nathan actually flinched and stepped away from her and that's when the tears started to roll down her face and she then said in a broken voice, "Nathan, I'm so sorry," she knew she had to say this now as he was shaking his head and backing up again, "Nathan, I never should of left! I was out there on my first show and I sang and I was great, but I felt empty inside because I had nobody there to share it with, Nathan I love you and my dream means nothing if I can't share it with the people I love." She pleaded with him because she could feel him slipping away more and more.

"If you truly loved me than you wouldn't have kissed Chris AGAIN and then left on tour with him," He said in a broken but angry tone with tears of his own threatening to spill over.

"Nathan, it was never about Chris, and kissing him was…" Haley got cut off by a door slam and she turned around to see Brooke walking towards them.

**(BROOKE'S P.O.V)**

Brooke had been on her way to Karen's Café when she pasted the River Court and was shocked to see Haley there talking to Nathan. Brooke at first was happy, Nathan could have his wife back and her, Peyton and Luke could get there friend back, but then she saw the look on Nathans face, the look that had haunted his face for the past 3 weeks and she knew that this wasn't over yet and she had to go help her friend.

Brooke was glad she did stop when she saw that he was close to tears and that Haley was in tears. Brooke had already decided that since Haley left them and more importantly Nathan without so much of a goodbye, that she had to re-earn her friendship and therefore did not get her sympathy or help, not yet, so she slammed her car door shut to get there full attention and then walked up to Nathan purposely ignoring a sobbing Haley and said "Come on Hotshot, let's get you back home, I mean Luke's house, " Brooke looked back at Haley who was trying to stop crying and then continued, "You know the place you've been sleeping at the past 3 weeks, and everyone who actually cares about you is there and they're waiting for us so let's not keep them waiting," Brooke felt a bit mean, after she finished talking after all Haley was still her friend but she wasn't in the mood to forgive yet. Brooke then walked closer up to Nathan and linked her arm through his and pulled him past Haley and into her car.

When they were safely in the car and on the road away from the River court Nathan said quietly, "Thank you Brooke, if you hadn't come along I would have taken her back on the spot, but I'm just not ready for that yet,"

"I know Nate, and you're welcome," It was quiet for a moment then Brooke said quietly, "I guess I should let Luke and Peyton know Haley is back,"

Nathan nodded and looked silently out the window.

Brooke pulled her car off to the side of the rode to send the texts.

**To: Broody**

**Luke, Haley's back, I've got Nathan.**

**Meet at your house in 5.**

**To: P. Sawyer **

**Peyt, Haley's back, I got Nathan, Meet us at Luke's house in 5.**

She waited a moment for they're quick replies and then got back onto the road headed to Lucas house.

_Haley better not leave him again, _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**(NATHANS POV)**

When Brooke and Nathan arrived at Lucas's house, nobody was there was there yet so they just went and sat in the living room quietly, and to Nathans surprise Brooke hadn't tried to fill that silence and just left him to his thoughts as they waited for their friends to arrive.

He couldn't believe Haley came back, she had come back to him.

This is all he had been dreaming about for the past 3 weeks, but now that she is really back, he didn't know what he was going to do, he knew he couldn't take her back yet, not in till he..

His thoughts were interrupted when Luke and Peyton busted through the door and into the living room.

Lucas went and sat with Brooke, wrapping his arm around her waist and Peyton rolled her eyes and sat beside him placing her hand gently on his back.

Nathan turned his head and gave her a tiny smirk and said in a joking tone, "I knew you still wanted me Sawyer,"

Peyton scoffed and said, "See! That right there is what I get for trying to be comforting! I seriously suck at it!" Then removed her hand from Nathans back and hit him in the chest.

"Ow! For a girl you can hit hard!" Peyton just smirked at him and said "and don't you forget it!"

Nathan gave her a playful glare and turned when he heard Lucas trying to get their attention.

"Nate, stop with the stalling and tell us what happened," Lucas said seriously,

"Yeah, I would kinda like to know to, I only know what happened after I saved you from singer-girl," Brooke said playfully,

Nathan saw Peyton roll her eyes and give a small laugh then he said, "Well I was doing what you guys said to do, play basketball and then Haley showed up,"

"What did she say?" Lucas asked curiously

Nathan cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes when he said, "She told me she loved me, that she made a mistake, she never should of left and that the singing didn't matter to her without me or you guys,"

"Did she, um did she say anything about.." Nathan cut Peyton off and said, "Did she say anything about Chris? Yeah she did, she said the normal stuff she said before she left, Chris didn't mean anything to her, and it wasn't about Chris,"

"Do you believe her?" Peyton asked with caution.

Nathan took a deep breath and sighed then replied, "Honestly, I don't know,"

Nathan noticed Lucas looking conflicted sitting next to Brooke on the love seat and knew what it was about, "Luke, listen man, I know Haley is your best friend and I know you might be feeling conflicted now that she's back because your my brother but I want you to know that you don't have to pick a side, that I don't care if you go hang out with Haley. I will not make you pick a side. Okay man?" He saw the relieved look on his brothers face then continued, "The same goes for you guys to okay? I know Haley is your guy's friend too, so it wouldn't be fair,"

Nathan turned his head to look at Peyton curiously as she was currently shake her head.

Peyton must have felt Nathans stare because she turned and looked at him and said, "What? Okay look I'm not too keen to be buddy buddy with Haley right now okay? She abandoned you and us without so much as goodbye and now she comes back expecting everything to be the same?!"

"Peyton!" Brooke reprimanded.

"No Brooke you know that's true!" Peyton bellowed at Brooke and then got up and stormed out of the house, leaving a stunned Nathan, Lucas and Brooke.

"Uh what just happened?" Lucas asked confused,

Nathan just shook his head and looked at Brooke who was doing the same thing,

"You don't know much about Peyton do you Broody?" Brooke replied a bit sarcastic,

Lucas just looked dumbfounded and looked to Nathan for help who just gave a small shrug.

Brooke shook her head again and got up off the couch, "Well I better go talk to her I'll talk to you later Luke, and Nathan?" Nathan looked back up at her as she continued, "You're going to be okay," Nathan gave her a small smile as she turned and left to go find Peyton.

"So how you holding up man?" Lucas ask as Brooke left.

"Well, I don't know Luke, I think I just need some space to figure some stuff out, but you know what?"

"What's that Nate?"

"I'll be okay, I got a great brother and friends to help me and I think it's time I go home, Oh and if you see Haley which I know you will, please do not meddle,"

"That's great Nate! And I do not meddle," Lucas replied indignantly,

"Dude you do so,"

"I do not,"

"Come on man, you know you do,"

Lucas laughed and said "Maybe,"

Nathan smirked at him, "See, I win, just like always,"

"Do I have to remind you of our first one on one game?"

Nathan just frowned at him.

"Hah. I guess not,"

"Whatever man, I let you win,"

"Sure you did," Lucas replied with a sarcastic tone,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"So when you going back to your place?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Uh, now I guess," Nathan replied standing up from the couch

"Alright man, I'll go get your apartment keys from my room,"

"Dude why do you have my keys?"

"Because for the past three weeks you were being a wuss and I had to get you clothes and stuff," Lucas ducked as Nathan chucked a pillow at his head then continued, "I'll just go get them," and then he left the room.

Nathan sighed and gathered up his things from the table next to the couch then walked around a bit looking for anything of his he might leave behind and then went and grabbed his bag putting all his stuff in it. When he finished that he grabbed his car keys and sat back down on the couch as Lucas came back in the room and handed him his keys,

"Thanks man,"

"Yeah I guess I'll see you later,"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Nathan then gave Lucas a man hug then grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

When Nathan arrived at his apartment he hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath and unlocked the door and walked in.

Everything was the same, maybe a bit cleaner, Nathan guessed that Luke had cleaned up a bit when he came here to get him clothes. He kicked off his shoes and then walked into his and Haley's bedroom, well his bedroom, and flopped down on his bed and sighed.

_Home sweet home. _He thought.

* * *

**So story is almost over! Maybe just a few more chapters, Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story!**

**Your reviews make my day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(LUCAS'S P.O.V)**

Lucas was sitting on the couch watching last night's basketball game highlights on sports centre when he heard a soft knock on the door, he grinned widely guessing at who it was. He got up and turned off the TV and went to answer the door.

He opened the door to reveal none other than Haley James.

"Hales!" He greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey Luke!" She relied as he gave her big bear hug.

"I missed you buddy," He said as he let go of her and pulled her into the house.

"I missed you too Luke," She replied looking around the room as if she was looking for something- or someone.

Lucas sighed and then told her "Hales, Nathans not here,"

"Wha-"

"Don't even try it Hales, You know you can't lie to me," Lucas said interrupting her.

It was Haley's turn to sigh. "I know, sorry Luke, I just didn't want you to think I just came here just to see Nathan, I was hoping he would be here but I wanted to see you,"

Lucas chuckled, "It's alright Hales,"

Haley smiled and then tentatively said "So, Brooke mentioned he was staying here with you, what's wrong with the apartment?"

Lucas gave her a weird look. _Could she really not know or realize she's, well in a way, what was wrong with the apartment?_

"Hales, I think you and I both know that the only thing wrong with that apartment according to Nathan, was that he knew you weren't going to be there when he got home."

Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair and then she practically cried out, "I know, okay! I know and I also know nothing I can say or do can make up for the fact that I left without so much of goodbye or anything that happened with Chris before I left or what I put Nathan through or-" Lucas interrupted her by saying, "Haley! You're rambling again and it's okay, I'm not mad, maybe a little upset still but not mad,"

Haley smiled through the tears that had started down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Luke, I know I left you too, but you can you forgive me,"

Lucas pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Of course I can Hales, it's you and me against the world"

"Me and you against the world," she mumbled against his chest and then hesitated before asking,

"Do you really forgive me?"

Lucas pulled back from the hug and chucked, "Of course I do you goof, but Hales I have to tell you, Nathan went back home," Lucas saw Haley's eyes light up and then added, "Hales before you go talk to him, I have to ask you something," He paused as she nodded, "Are you leaving with Chris again or would you if he ever came back again?"

"No Lucas, here is where I belong," She said firmly without hesitation.

Lucas grinned, overjoyed to have his best friend back, "Welcome home then,"

Haley grinned back, "It's good to be home," She paused for a moment, "Is Karen at the café? I would like to tell her I'm home again and then go and try to speak to Nathan again, hopefully Brooke won't interrupt again,"

"Hales you got to know this, when you left, Nathan stayed here on the couch drinking and skipping school and wouldn't get up till noon, it was like that for a week and I couldn't get him to stop. On the Monday of the second week, Brooke and Peyton went over there and saw how he was like for the first time, and then Brooke actually got him to get up and go to school, and Brooke and Peyton are now actually pretty protective over him, so you shouldn't take it personal, you know how they get when someone they care about is hurt. You know Hales, you hurt them to when you left too,"

Haley sighed, "I didn't realize I hurt them too," She tucked a loose curl behind her ear then added, "Luke I have to go make things right everyone, I see you later,"

"Bye Hales, don't worry everything will be fine, just give it time,"

Lucas laughed to himself when he saw Haley turn on her heel and walk out the door and stumble her way back to her car.

Once he saw she was safely in her car and had driven off he stepped back into his house and shut the door.

_God I hope everything will be okay again, _he thought as he turned the TV on again.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	8. Getting Peyton back -Chapter 8-

**(HALEY'S P.O.V)**

Haley took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to Peyton's house. She was 99% sure that Peyton was in her room listening to her rock music and drawing but she didn't feel comfortable walking in there like she would of 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks ago she was welcomed, now she had an inkling suspicion that that wasn't the case. After waiting a few minutes she tried opening the door and wasn't at all surprised when she found it unlocked.

She stuck her head in and heard music coming from Peyton's room and figured even if she yelled she wouldn't hear her.

She tentatively stepped into the house and shut the door behind her.

She walked up the steps quietly and then went to Peyton's closed bedroom door.

She took another deep breath, _it's now or never_, she thought as she knocked on her bedroom door.

Haley was relieved when the door opened and there stood Peyton.

"Of course, just the person I wanted to see right now Haley James," Peyton said sarcastically,

Haley ignored the sarcasm, "Haley James Scott actually," she corrected

Peyton crossed her arms, "You don't deserve or have a right to the name "Scott" right now James, considering you left and all." Peyton made a point at calling her by her maiden name.

"Peyton, leaving was the worst mistake I could of ever made and that is why I came home, and that's why I'm staying, even if Nathan chooses not to take me back, my friends are here and my life,"

"You left," Peyton said, hurt plain in her voice.

Haley knew about Peyton and her abandonment issues, she even had drawn a picture that said "People always leave," so she knew she had to choose her words carefully to get her friend back.

"Peyton, people might leave but sometimes they came back, and I did Peyt, I'm back and whatever you may think, I'm not leaving again, Tree Hill's home."

That seemed to break down her wall as she grabbed Haley and pulled her into a hug,

"I'm glad your back," She pulled back from the hug and then said, "Don't hurt him again"

Haley looked her in the eyes, "If I get him back, there's not a chance in hell of me doing that,"

Peyton smiled at her, "If you're going to get him back don't say if and stop talking to me and go get him back,"

"I will Peyton, but I have to talk to Brooke first,"

Peyton looked surprised, "You came to me before Brooke,"

Haley smiled at her, "Yeah I did,"

Peyton hugged her again and then, lightly pushed her towards the stairs, "You better get going then,"

Haley laughed and said goodbye to Peyton and then went back to her car and made her way to Brooke's house.

_Two down, Two to go, _she thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(BROOKE'S P.O.V)**

Brooke was laying stomach down on her bed flipping through the latest fashion magazines when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she quickly grabbed her phone and glanced at the text. She sat up on her bed, it was from Peyton.

**From: P. Sawyer **

**Hales is on her way to your house to apologize. Please give her a chance B. **

**I forgive her now, I know she won't leave again.**

After reading Peyton's text, Brooke was shocked. Peyton was the kind of girl that held the grudge and hated people who abandoned anyone in anyway, with a passion.

Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, Singer Girl!" Brooke yelled guessing at who was at the door.

The door slowly opened and Haley shyly stepped into the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Haley James, the wife missing in action,"

"Brooke, you know my name is Haley James Scott,"

Brooke laughed, "Not according to this flyer," Brooke rolled over to the other side of the bed and got the concert flyer from her bedside table and showed it to Haley.

"Brooke I told them it was Scott but Chris-"

"Hales I don't want excuses, what's done is done, but we didn't show Nathan the flyer, or anything from your concert actually because that would just hurt him," Brooke said cutting Haley off.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him or us, and I also know that at your first show you sang one song and refused to go and sing your duet with Chris or do your encore," Brooke interrupted Haley again.

"Oh, you know that,"

Brooke laughed again, "It's called the gossip sites Hales,"

"I didn't think I'd be on there,"

"Well you were! And Hales I forgive you, because I know you didn't want the world to see you sing that romantic song with Chris and think of you as a couple because you love Nathan, so to me that's enough, and that fact that you came back for him."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley rushed forward and gave her a hug.

Brooke pulled back from the hugged after a few seconds and said, "Okay, enough of this! You got to go get your man back! But if you hurt him again, I might break your face,"

Haley laughed, "You have gotten protective over Nathan haven't you? Lucas said you and Peyton did but I think you more so then him,"

"Yeah, I did," Brooke told her seriously,

Haley smiled at her, "I'm glad,"

Brooke smiled back at her, "Good, now seriously go," she told her sternly.

"Alright bye B!"

"Bye Tutor-Wife!" and then to hurry her along Brooke promptly push her out the door and shut it, before walking back to her bed and getting her phone out to text Lucas

**To: Broody**

**Can you come over here? I have a plan for Hales and Nate, it's called**

"**Operation Naley," OH and pick up P. Sawyer on your way over here!**

Brooke laughed as she plopped down on her bed and started thinking of "Operation Naley,"

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Leave a review and tell me! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(BROOKES POV)**

Brooke was laying on her stomach on her laptop searching the web for the website that had talked about Haley's show, as Lucas and Peyton came through her bedroom door.

"Boyfriend!" She squealed and jumped up from off her bed and gave him a quick kiss.

Lucas laughed, "Hey, Pretty Girl, I missed you,"

"I missed you too Broody!" Brooke said happily.

Peyton laughed at the couple, "Didn't you guys see each other like 4 hours ago?"

"Maybe.." Brooke replied, and then continued, "Anyways it isn't like you're not the same with Jake every time you see him,"

"Brooke I only see him once a week because he is in Savannah with Jenny and fighting with Nicki about custody!"

"Well, same thing," Brooke protested,

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say B,"

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but before she could Lucas beat her to it. "Brooke, didn't you have something to tell us? Something about, "Operation Naley,"?"

"Oh my god yes! I do actually! So Tutor-Wife, or wait is it Tutor-Girl? Whatever, Hales is on her way to apologize to Nathan now and try and get him back, but knowing Nate, that's not going to be happening, because he is stubborn, so I propose a plan to get our Naley back together!" Brooke smiled at Peyton to try and tell her without words that she forgave Haley. Brooke was glad Peyton understood and smiled back.

Lucas just looked confused and the two girls laughed at him. "Um, when did you guys become 'Pro Naley' again?"

"Well-"Brooke and Peyton said at the same time.

Brooke motioned for Peyton to speak first.

"Well she came to my house and apologized and said she wasn't leaving again and how she would stay even if Nate didn't take her back, and I believed her," Peyton explained.

"Yeah same here, expected that's not the only reason I forgave her, I found out something,"

"What did you find out Cheery?" Lucas asked.

"Welllll.." She answered rolling back onto her bed to her laptop and clicking on the correct website scrolling to the part about Haley. "Read it yourself," she told them turning her laptop to face them.

"Woah," Lucas said after he and Peyton read it, "This true?"

"Yep! Asked Tutor-Girl about it myself," Brooke informed then grinning.

"That's great B, but you still haven't told us about your 'plan' yet," Peyton told Brooke slightly annoyed.

"All in good time my dear," Brooke teased Peyton knowing how impatient she was.

"Brooke.." Peyton whined.

"Oh fine! You two come sit on my bed and I'll tell you," Brooke conceded.

Lucas and Peyton both climbed up onto her bed and sat waiting for Brooke to tell them the plan.

"Okay so for my plan to work, Nathan needs to know about this, we also need Nathan jealous and we need Haley looking banging hot,"

"Okay, but how does that get them back together?" Lucas asked confused and Peyton nodding signalling she wanted to know this too.

"Haley is over there right now and they're talking and my guess is that everything that needs to be said, is being said right now, expect for what we know and I think I know Nathan well enough to know he will say he needs time and will shut down and Haley will leave." Brooke paused before seeing Lucas nodding at her to continue. "So I believe if he knows about this he's going to start to take the whole 'Chris' factor out of the situation or at least think differently about it, and that plus a HOT Haley James Scott with guys surrounding her with her telling them to back off with make Nathan insanely jealous but happy that she's not wanting them around and swoop her back into his arms and BAM! Our Naley is back together!" Brooke said happily.

"That's a great plan Brooke, but the only thing is what if he doesn't take her back like that?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke sighed tiredly, "Than we are locking them in a damn room!"

Lucas laughed then said, "Let's call that Plan B, 'kay? And who's going to do what?"

"Well you, of course Broody will tell Hotshot, and Peyton and I will focus on the party and the Haley Scott makeover," Brooke told them.

"Wait, what party?" Peyton asked confused and looked over at Lucas who shrugged his shoulders looking equally confused.

"Oh my god you guys! The party where Naley reunites! What? Did you think Haley was going to get all sexyed up then go for a walk in the park? I think not! OH Broody make sure Nathan's at the party but don't tell him Hales with be there! I want him surprised! P. Sawyer me and you will go over party details tomorrow," Brooke instructed then looked over at the clock, it saying, _10:00pm_. "Now, I need my beauty sleep so I'll see you all tomorrow,"

They just laughed at her and got off her bed and went to the door, she followed them.

"See you later ," Brooke said giving her hug as she went out the door,

"See you later ," She replied.

Brooke looked over to Lucas and went on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Later Boyfriend," She said smiling.

"Later Pretty Girl," He responded walking out the door, back to his car.

Brooke closed her door and got ready for bed.

As she laid in bed her last thought before falling into a deep peacefully sleep was,

_My plan is kick-ass._

* * *

**_So Hope you guys like the Update! I'm actually working on another story that I will post after this one but I need some help, Can you guys give me some Nicknames for Nathan, Lucas and Jake (Ones that haven't been used on the show,) Thanks if you can and Review! They make me happy_:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(NATHAN'S POV)**

Nathan was sitting on his couch drinking a beer as he sat in front of the T.V not really paying attention to the show that was currently playing and more about the visit he got from Haley yesterday, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw the message was from Luke.

**Hey man, I got something to show you so I'll be there in a bit 'Kay? **

Nathan rolled his eyes thinking that sounded a lot like the note he got from Luke earlier.

He sent a text back saying.

**Haha, alright man, as long as you actually show up this time.**

A couple minutes later he got Lucas's reply.

**Ha. Ha. I'll be there in a minute. **

Nathan sent him a quick reply saying 'Okay' and drown the rest of his beer and then got up and got another one out of the fridge. As he popped the lid off Lucas came through the door.

"Hey man," Nathan greeted.

"Hey," Lucas answered walking up to the counter sitting on one if the stools.

"So what's up? What did you need to show me?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yeah where's your laptop?"

"In the bedroom why?"

"Because I need it to show you," Lucas explained as he got up and got it.

When he returned he had a confused expression on his face.

"Did Haley come over yesterday?" Lucas asked.

"Uh yeah she did, why?" Nathan asked.

"Curious, what happened?"

"Told her I wasn't ready to let her in again, and that she needed to earn my trust again, but that I forgave her."

"Woah, what made you forgive her?"

"She apologized and I could see in her eyes that she would do anything to have me back and she said she was also sorry she took me for granted, which I didn't tell anyone I felt she did that, and I believe her," Nathan explain like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But you don't trust her?"

"No, I know that I love her, and that I forgive her but I can't trust her again, not yet."

"Okay," Lucas said simply and Nathan was confused.

"Want to see what I came to show you now?" Lucas asked him.

"Uh sure," Nathan said curious to what Lucas had to show him.

He saw Lucas glance at his phone for a second before typing in a web address and then turning the laptop around to show him.

"Read that," Lucas ordered.

Nathan bent down to read the article and his eyes widened as he read. When he finished he looked up at Lucas. "This true?" Disbelief and hope colouring his voice.

"Yes," Lucas answered smiling

"I need to think about this," Nathan said slowly standing up.

"Alright man, and OH I told Brooke I was coming over here and she told me to convince you to come to the party she's throwing,"

"What are you up to?" Nathan asked curiously, knowing his brother and Brooke liked to meddle.

Lucas put his hands up defensively, "Nothing man! Just passing along a message,"

Nathan was still skeptic, "Is Haley going to be there?"

"Come on man, you know Peyton and Brooke,"

Nathan noticed how Lucas neither confirmed nor denied the fact that Haley was going, but decided to let that go and let them think that their obvious plan to get him and Haley back together was working so far.

"Alright man, I'll go," Nathan agreed.

"Cool, I'll text you the when and where," Lucas told him, getting off the stool and heading towards the door.

"Man you spend too much time with Brooke," He yelled as Lucas shut the door.

The more Nathan thought about the article and getting back together with Haley, the more sense it made, and if he was being honest with himself that article he read made him begin to trust Haley again. If she had started dating Keller when she left, she would have sang that song with him and she wouldn't have come back either.

He shook his head, he had to find Haley and talk to her about that, why hadn't she told him?

He walked to the door, grabbing his keys off the counter and froze when he got to the door, he didn't even know where she was staying. She wouldn't be at her parent's house considering they don't even own that house anymore. He thought a bit more and then realized the most obvious answer to where she would be staying, it was place he stayed at for 3 weeks, Lucas's house, but she would most likely be at the Cafè.

He grinned and opened the door and went to his parked car and got in then drove off to Karen's Cafè.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Hopefully you guys liked the update! Review! :)**


End file.
